Ya te dije que me gustan tus ojos?
by Majo Maggie
Summary: Un pequeño drama sobre Ginny y un cierto ex-capítan del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor...*NUEVO* Cápítulo 3
1. Introducción

Hoy era un día muy agitado en Hogwarts. Después de que se habían introducido las clases de Danza Clasico-moderna y Actuación Originalmente- muggle y Educación Física, Albus Dumbledore había sugerido que cada año hubiera un baile, en el cual se votaba por una reina y ella escogía un rey. Solamente habían 5 finalistas, y ellas eran: Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor, Cho Chang y Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, Charlotte Webbster de Slytherin y Saffron Periwinkle de Hufflepuff.  
  
"Vaya, nunca había visto a tantas personas indecisas por quien votar," dijo Hermione "pero yo voy a votar por Ginny".  
  
"Yo también," dijo Ron.  
  
Harry, lamentablemente, no se había decidido.  
  
"Harry, vas a votar por Ginny, ¿verdad?" dijo Ron  
  
"Weasley! Veinte puntos menos de Gryffindor por hablar en clase," farfulló Snape desde su asiento.  
  
Ron murmuró algo sobre Snape teniendo cara de marrana flaca y cabello de chango, lo cuál le costó otros veinte puntos.  
  
Otros treinta fueron extraídos de Gryffindor: diez por la explosión de Neville y veinte porque Ron hizo un comentario sobre Charlotte Webbster.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Confía en mi," dijo Fred a Ginny, enseñándole una pequeña botella roja.  
  
"Pero…no es eso ilegal?" preguntó Ginny.  
  
"Por supuesto que no. En ningún lado dice que están prohibidas las pociones de enamoramiento," respondió George.  
  
"Miren, una cosa son la pociones y otra, MUY diferente, los afrodisiacos, y eso precisamente, queridos hermanos, son lo ustedes me están ofreciendo."  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," dice Fred moviendo su cabeza. "Acaso crees que te daríamos algo que te hiciera daño?"  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Ginny sólo suspiró y les arrebató la botella.  
  
"Está bien…pero más les vale que sea aprobado por la Sociedad de Alquimia y Pociones de Europa," dijo Ginny.  
  
"El SAPE? Por supuesto!"  
  
Ginny se empinó la botella y dio un trago.  
  
"Mmm…sabe a…," dijo.  
  
"Fresa?"  
  
"No. A durazno y frambuesa," respondió Ginny y se tomó toda la botella.  
  
Fred y George tragaron saliva.  
  
"Eh…Ginny? No se suponía que te lo tenías que tomar todo," dijo Fred.  
  
"Ay, por favor. Qué puede pasar?"  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mientras, Snape corría por los pasillos como alma perseguida por el diablo, bajando puntos al que se le atravesara en su camino. Finalmente, llegó a su destino: la sala de maestros.  
  
"Y por último, las clases de DCAO y PE no tienen maestro. Quién las quiere?," preguntó Dumbledore a los maestros presentes.  
  
"YO!!!!" vociferó Snape, seguro de que ahora tendría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones Extremas.  
  
"Muy bien. Entonces Severus tiene Danza Clásico-moderna y Actuación Originalmente-muggle y Physical Education" dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Qu – que - QUE?!?!?!?!?!? Pe - pero y Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras??? Y Pociones Extremas???" tartamudeó Snape.  
  
Todos lo miraron de forma extraña  
  
"Qué no lo sabes?" preguntó McGonagall.  
  
"De qué hablas?" dijo Snape extrañado.  
  
"Bueno, como era tu pariente, pensamos que ya deberías saberlo…"  
  
"Mi pariente? Si no tengo hermanos," dijo Snape.  
  
"Por supuesto que no! Le dimos el trabajo a Serenity Snape," dijo Dumbledore.  
  
"Sere…nity? Abuelita?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
" 


	2. Clases de DCAO2

~ * ~  
  
Después de que nuestro profe favorito se calmó del shock, fue a desayunar. Estaba comiendo unas ciruelas pasas cuando su abuelita se sentó a lado de él.  
  
"Hola," saludó Serenity alegremente.  
  
"Hola," contestó Snape arrastrando las palabras.  
  
"Sabes, no te conviene comer esas ciruelas. Acuérdate que te produce gases que uff! Como para inflar un zeppelin," dijo Serenity.  
  
En ese momento, todo el mundo volteó a ver a Snape. Éste estaba rojo escarlata con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. Dumbledore soltó una sonora carcajada, seguido inmediatamente por las burlas de todos los demás. Hasta su fiel estudiante Draco estaba golpeando la mesa de Slytherin mientras se cogía el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reírse. Snape salió corriendo hacia su despacho.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dumbledore corría hacia el campo de Quidditch. Snape se había reportado enfermo, entonces necesitaba encontrar un sustituto. Al entrar al estadio, éste se encontró con el nuevo profesor de Quidditch: Oliver Wood.  
  
"Hola, profesor," saludó Oliver. "Se le ofrece algo?"  
  
"Hola, Oliver. Vengo a pedirte un favor," explicó Dumbledore.  
  
"Claro, profesor. El que usted quiera," respondió Oliver.  
  
"Pero antes, debo informarle que los gemelos Fred y George Weasley han forzado a su hermana a tomar un afrodisiaco, y como ella va a tomar su clase…"  
  
"¿Clase? Pero yo…"  
  
"No te preocupes. Esta es una clase fácil. Como te iba diciendo, debes tomar esta poción antiefectos. Sirve para que el efecto de el afrodisiaco no te afecte.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Para el mediodía, Ginny estaba rodeada por mas de la mitad de la población de chicos en Hogwarts. Empezó a correr, seguida por los hipnotizados. Dio unas vueltas y entró en la primera clase que encontró: Danza Clasico- moderna y Actuación Originalmente-muggle.  
  
~ *~  
  
La profesora McGonagall entró en el salón de DCAO2 (Danza Clasico-moderna y Actuación Originalmente-muggle).  
  
"Buenos días, jóvenes," dijo la profesora McGonnagal. "Cómo ustedes sabrán, el profesor Snape no podrá asistir hoy a clases por su … erm, incidente. Pero hay un voluntario sustituto".  
  
En ese momento, Oliver entró por la puerta sonrojado. Hubo un silencio de muerte, roto solamente por la respiración asmática de Neville.  
  
"Eh…bueno…este…empecemos," dijo Oliver nerviosamente mientras la profesora McGonagall se retiraba.  
  
"La clase de hoy es waltz (vals) y…eh…necesito una voluntaria"  
  
Ginny inmediatamente aceptó ya que todos los chicos la estaban asfixiando.  
  
"Yo!" dijo Ginny levantando la mano.  
  
"Muy bien. Pasa al frente por favor," dijo Oliver nerviosamente.  
  
Sentía un dolor en el estómago, como cosquillas pero de un modo diferente. Su cara se puso caliente y no podía hablar. Es que definitivamente Ginny lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ya no era la hermanita Weasley, que llevaba dos trenzas y un vestido de florecitas. Ya estaba bien formada, especialmente de la cintura para arriba. Además, tenía esos ojos y esa cara de ángel que…  
  
"Oliver?" dijo Ginny, moviendo su mano en frente de Oliver.  
  
Él se despertó de su trance.  
  
"¿Qué? Ah, si. Bueno primero, cuando se le va a pedir a una chica que baile contigo, tienes que hacer una reverencia, así," dijo Oliver mientras se inclinaba ante Ginny.  
  
"Erm… después, te acercas a ella y le coges la mano izquierda o derecha, según si es zurda o diestra".  
  
Oliver cogió gentilmente la suave mano de Ginny. La sentía más suave que la seda. Él tragó saliva. Apenas podía resistir la tentación de ver hacia abajo para fijarse en sus…erm…atributos.  
  
"Y luego la mano del hombre se coloca en la cintura de la mujer, y la de ella sobre su hombro," continuó explicando Oliver mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más pesada cuando envolvió a Ginny con su brazo. Claro que Ginny podía sentir lo nervioso que se sentía Oliver, y a decir verdad, ella estaba sintiéndose similar al chico. 


	3. La Nota

.o0°| Ya te dije que me gustan tus ojos? |°0o.  
.o0°| por Ginnyliciously Sweet |°0o.  
"Y miren! Aquí está Sevy desnudito cuando tenía 1 año!"  
"Abuela!!!!"  
Serenity estaba mostrando las "adorables" fotos de bebé de Snape a los maestros.  
"Tienes razón, Serenity. Es bastante adorable," dijo McGonagall sarcásticamente.  
Snape sólo le lanzó una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.  
"Fué una interesante sesión, profesores. Ahora es tiempo de seguir con nuestras labores," dijo Dumbledore y los demás profesores se retiraron con una amplia sonrisa burlona.  
"Porqué diantres hiciste eso? Sabes que nadie debe ver esas fotografias!" exclamó Snape rojo y le arrebató las fotos.  
"Ya, ya, Sevy. Sabes que enojarte es malo para tu hígado," le replicó Serenity con el tono más calmado del mundo.  
"No estoy enojado!!!"  
Serenity fingió no escucharlo.  
"Sabes? Creo que te haría bien un tiempo con alguno de tus alumnos más adorables," dijo Serenity pensativa.  
"Claro..."  
"Tal vez ese chico Malfoy...o tal vez Diggory..."  
"Ese está muerto"  
"Oh, es cierto. Que tonta soy. Jajaja."  
Snape sólo se frotaba las sienes pensando en cómo sobrevivir el año escolar.  
"Ya se! Que sea Potter!"  
"POTTER??? ESE MEQUETREFE?"  
"Mequetrefe? Pero Sevy, es un chico muy agradable y bastante listo."  
"NO! NO VOY A SOPORTAR A POTTER MÁS DE LO QUE REQUIEREN LAS CLASES!!!"  
  
.oO°| En otro lugar... |°0o.  
  
Oliver se encontraba en un dilema. Debía hacer los planes de clase, pero necesitaba ver a Ginny una vez más. Eso no era posible ya que Snape había decidido volver a su puesto en DCAO2 y PE. Además, el efecto del afrodisiáco que había tomado Ginny no se había desvanecido y estaba aislada en la enfermería.  
"Buenas tardes, profesor!" lo saludó Hermione.  
"Hola! Eh...te conozco?" preguntó Oliver.  
"En realidad nunca hemos hablado como alumnos pero ahora que es profesor, le debo respeto," explicó Hermione.  
"Ah... Oye, tú conoces a Ginny Weasley?"  
"Si. Ella es mi mejor amiga."  
"En serio? Oye, sabes cuando sale de la enfermería?"  
"No sabría decirle."  
"Por favor, no me hables de usted."  
"Pero es mi superior," protestó Hermione.  
"Si no me obedeces 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor," le advirtió Oliver.  
"Pero es injusto!"  
"Olvídalo. Puedes entrgarle esta nota a Ginny?" preguntó Oliver dándole un papel doblado.  
"Qué es?" dijo Hermione abriéndola.  
"No la leas! Sólo ella la puede ver!" gritó Oliver agarrándole las manos.  
"Oye!"  
"No. Lo. Leas." le advirtió Oliver y se alejó.  
  
.o0°| más tarde... |°0o.  
  
"Tiene visita, señorita Weasley," le dijo Mme. Pomfrey a la pelirroja.  
"Hola, Ginny," saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.  
"Hola, Hermione! Que bueno que vienes a visitarme. Nadie más que tu ha venido," le dijo Ginny.  
"Pero tu sabes que ni Ron ni los gemelos ni Harry ni Neville ni Collin pueden entrar," recordó Hermione.  
"Es cierto... ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta que tú eres mi única amiga mujer."  
"Mmm...¡Ah! Por cierto, Oliver te mandó una nota," le informó Hermione entregándole el papel.  
"En serio? Gracias!"  
Ginny tomó el papel y lo desdobló rápidamente.  
"Que dice?" preguntó Hermione.  
Ginny leyó su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron el doble y su pálida cara se transformó en un rojo carmesí. Hermione le quitó la carta de las manos y leyó en voz alta:  
"Tus labios son rojos como un tomate,  
Tus ojos cafés como chocolate.  
Cada vez que te veo mi corazón muy fuerte late.  
Por siempre y para siempre yo voy a amarte..."  
Los ojos de Hermione también se engrandecieron.  
"MADRE SANTA!!! ESE CHICO ES CINCO AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ!!!"  
"Shhh! No quiero que toda la escuela se entere!!!"  
Hermione se calló.  
"Lo siento...es sólo que...wow! Pero a ti te gusta Harry. Qué le vas a decir?"  
  
.o0°| después de algún tiempo... |°0o.  
  
"Hermione!"  
Hermione volteó a ver quién la llamaba.  
"Hola, Ron. Qué tal?"  
"No me salgas con sandeces! Te vi coqueteando con Oliver!"  
.o0°| Notas de la autora |°0o.  
Ejejeje. Qué les pareció? Sorry por el capítulo corto, pero ya me conocen. Porqué Ron está celoso? Qué parará con Ginny? Snape seguirá sufriendo? Todo esto y MÁS en el siguiente capítuo de "Ya te dije que me gustan tus ojos?" 


End file.
